


Saiyago wo hanasemaska?

by manga



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manga/pseuds/manga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta has an interesting accident after sparring with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saiyago wo hanasemaska?

“So how’s the team doing this season, Yamcha?”

“Hand over that mustard, will you Krillen? We’re,” he paused to take a bite of the hot dog, “doing all right. We’d be better if Coach’d switch up the rotation some, though.” 

“Mom!”

“Miss Bulma!”

“Mom!!”

“Miss Bulma!!”

“Mom!!!”

“Miss Bulma!!!”

With several crashes and a few thumps for good measure, Trunks and Goten came tearing through the kitchen and out into the back yard. Bulma and Chichi looked up from the grill and eyed the boys suspiciously. “What have you done now?!” snapped Chichi.

“We killed Dad!” Trunks gulped.

 

Everyone rushed through the house. No one was sure what they’d find but none of them really expected to find Vegeta dead. Still, they were surprised by how little blood there was when they found him sitting on the couch in the living room. 

“Just what do you think you’re up to, young man?” Bulma yelled, turning on her son. “Is this some kind of sick joke? You had me worried sick and here he is just fine!”

“He’s fine,” Goku said, coming out of the kitchen with a bag of ice, “but he’d be better if he’d listen to me and put some ice on that bump.” He tossed the bag to Vegeta who swatted it away with a scowl. “That’s the second time he’s done that.” The various drips of water and bits of crushed ice scattered around the room backed him up.

“Hey Dad,” Trunks edged carefully up to his father. Pride was quickly overtaking his former concern, as was evidenced by the smug grin beginning to stretch across his face. “That was some combo Goten and I got you with, wasn’t it?”

Vegeta glared at him. “Urusei.” 

“VEGETA!” Bulma fumed. “Don’t use such language around the boys!” There was a moment of silence while everyone - Vegeta included - blinked in confusion.

“Um, Bulma?” Krillen asked. “What’d he say?”

Her mouth opened to retort but then shut again quickly. “Yeah, what did you say?” she asked instead, whirling on her husband.

“Nan da to?!” he snapped. “Ore daijoubu da. Achi ike.” 

“What?”

“Nani?!” 

“What?!”

“Speak English, you jerk!” 

“Saiyago de ie, boke!”

The others watched in awe as the fight went back and forth. “Wow,” Yamcha said. “They can’t even understand each other and they’re still arguing.”

“That’s my family. We can fight anywhere, anytime, anyhow,” Trunks responded without taking his eyes off of his parents.


End file.
